As the population of late-aged people grows, and bone quality diminishes with age, the need for joint implants increases greatly. With several hundred thousand joint replacement procedures undertaken every year in the US, implant related infection is a complication with consequences for the patient. The rate of post-operative infection for joint replacements is between 0.5-2%, but can increase to over 10% in the field of revision arthroplasty (Kendoff 2012). These surgical procedures can have a major economic impact on the patient, as he or she needs to undergo several additional hospital and clinic visits in addition to the original implant surgery. Since infections may take weeks to months to become detectable, bacteria have time to reproduce and form biofilms. Biofilms are matrix-like layers of exopolymer saccharides that provide a reservoir for new bacteria and allow for persistent infection. Most antibiotics cannot physically break through these matrices and eradicate the bacteria. If this is the case, the patient may need to undergo a more intense management of the infection, which usually involves debridement, irrigation, or removal of the entire implant. Photos of various debridement procedures are shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3. Depending on the severity of the infection, local debridement can be performed on the affected local soft tissue around the implant. If late infection occurs and if infection has spread, complete implant removal may be needed. If the entire implant is removed, the patient may be left without a joint for months at a time, perhaps experiencing instability and immobility.